Ichigo Kurosaki is a half-demon?
by Raymoney
Summary: After his fight with the Quincy King, Ichigo finds out he is the descendant of Trigon. The Soul King then gives Ichigo an ultimatum, leave the current dimension for another or to be killed, Ichigo accepts the Soul Kings offer and with his two allies been and Grimmjow he joins the Teen Titans. Better summary in story, collaboration with ShiroHollow96
1. Prologue

**Ichigo Kurosaki a half-demon?**

**What is up fanfiction readers? Raymoney back here with something a little different than what I do, a few weeks ago I was contacted by a fan for a fanfiction request for a Bleach and Teen Titans crossover and we've been PMing each other telling other our ideas for the story. I'm honored that he decided to pick me to type this and I hope I can do a good job bringing his idea to light, so without further ado people let's get started.**

**Summary: **After his fight with the Quincy king destroyed the Soul Society, something is unlocked inside Ichigo's blood. Aside from being a Quincy Misaki Kurosaki is a descendant of the interdimensional demon Trigon, Ichigo's demon powers have been dormant from generation to generation only to finally emerge in Ichigo. After his demon powers unlock, Ichigo is then sent to the Soul king and given two choices, to learn to control his new demon powers and leave his dimension or to be killed, he accepts to be trained.1,500 years later he had learned to control his demon powers along with his Quincy and Hollow powers, the Soul king then deages Ichigo back to fifteen years old along with granting him knowledge of the DC universe, the Soul King grants Ichigo four gifts, 1.) all knowledge of Quincy, Shinigami and hollow techniques, 2.) three Zanpakutō that used to be Shinigami themselves Senzakura (Retsu Unohana), Suzumebachi (Toshiro Hitsuguya), and Kyoka Suigetsu (Rangiku Matsumoto), 3.) Two companions to aid him in the new dimension, Grimmjow with new powers and abilities and Neliel Tu Odelschwank, 4.) the Hogyoku. Ichigo and Grimmjow are then teleported into Jump City, to the point where Starfire crash lands. Relationships: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Robin x Starfire, Beast boy x Terra, Raven x Red X, Jinx x Kid Flash, Cyborg x Bumblebee, Neliel x Speedy. On a final note readers be prepared for dimension hopping and cameos from characters from other anime's.

**Special thanks to ShiroHollow96**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Teen Titans**

**Prologue**

During his fight with the Quincy king something happened inside Ichigo's body leaving the Soul Society in ruins and Ichigo to be transported to a mysterious realm ,Ichigo is then suddenly woken up in the unknown location.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The Soul king then appears to greet Ichigo to his realm

"Hmph Kurosaki, you're awake."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Soul King and the Soul Society is my kingdom."

"Y-you rule the Soul Society?"

"I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You honestly don't remember what happened, do you?"

Ichigo shook his head

"Well, allow me to jog your memory. When you and the Quincy king were busy destroying my kingdom, something inside you activated something that completely destroyed the Soul Society!"

"Wait! Are you saying,I destroyed the Soul Society?"

"That is correct."

"Liar! I don't believe you, how could I have destroyed the Soul Society?!"

"Think long and hard about your battle with the Quincy king."

Ichigo suddenly had a flashback to his battle with the Quincy King, he tried activating his Bankai.

"Ban-kai!"

Only instead of his Bankai, a dark energy emerges from his Zanpakutō, engulfing the Quincy King and the rest of the Soul Society.

"I did that?"

The Soul King nods

"What the hell was that?"

The Soul king then looks at Ichigo.

"Those were your mother's genes."

"What?"

"Not only was your mother a Quincy, she was a descendant of the demon known as Trigon."

"Wait! No one else in my family has had these powers, not even my mother."

"Well that's because your powers have been dormant in your family for generations, making you the only one in your family to have them, no one else possess them, not your mother, not your sisters, no one."

Ichigo had one last question for the Soul King.

"One more thing, who's Trigon?"

"Trigon is a demon capable of traveling through different dimensions, in fact I fear he already knows your powers are active."

The Soul King the gives an offer.

"Ichigo I have a proposition for you, you train your new powers in my castle and then you travel to another dimension."

"Are you sending me on a mission?"

"Mission? No, understand this Ichigo once you leave this dimension there is no coming back."

"And what if I refuse?"

The Soul King pulls out his Zanpakutō.

"Then nothing will stop me from killing you."

Ichigo reluctantly agrees to the Soul Kings terms

"Alright."

"Good, now your Zanpakutō was broken in the fight, I've taken the liberty of crafting three new ones for you Senzakura, Suzumebachi and Kyoka Suigetsu, now these no ordinary Zanpakutō."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out."

Ichigo then suddenly hears a familiar voice.

"Ichigo!"

He turn around to see Nel and Grimmjow.

"Nel! Grimmjow! What are you guys doing here?"

The Soul King then spoke up.

"I brought them here, I fixed Nel's mask so she won't revert back her child form and I brought Grimmjow here to train his new powers, they will be your allies in the new dimension."

**1,500 years later**

After training with Nel and Grimmjow for the last 1,500 years, Ichigo was finally ready to enter the new dimension, he learned to control his demon powers with his Quincy and Hollow powers through meditation, was given knowledge of the new dimension he was entering and has learned the techniques of Shinigami, Hollows and Quincies. The Soul King then deaged the group to fifteen year olds so they can blend in.

"Take one last look you three because you'll never see it again, oh and Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

The Soul King then hands him the Hogyoku.

"This is-"

"I know you'll need it, good luck you three."

The three then left through a portal, Grimmjow then spoke to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the name of the place we're going?"

"Jump City."

Nel looked back, startled about something, Ichigo then looks at Nel.

"Nel, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone, but it must be my imagination."

**To be continued...**

**Well that's it for now everybody but more chapters will come, I swear**

**-Raymoney out**


	2. Chapter 1, Titans go!

**Ichigo Kurosaki is a half-demon?**

**What's up everybody? Raymoney here with another chapter of this collaboration, so let's get started**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or Teen Titans

**Special thanks to ShiroHollow96**

**Chapter 1: Titans Go!**

Ichigo, Nel and Grimmjow made it to Jump city, it was mostly quiet for the most part until Nel started talking.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Any idea where we're going? I'm starting to get hungry."

"We'll get something to eat soon, but first I need to find someone first."

Grimmjow then chimed in.

"Any idea who your looking for Ichigo?"

"There's a girl here who goes by the name of Rachel Roth, I learned that she's the daughter of Trigon, she can help us."

Grimmjow spoke again.

"So what are we supposed to walk around until-"

Just then Grimmjow's thought was interrupted by a loud crash, the trip then trio fan to the site of the crash, Nel, Ichigo and Grimmjow follow for other individuals in costume only to see the alien prisoner who would soon be known as Starfire planting a kiss on on their future leader, Robin.

Nel stood in awe at the sight.

"Is that orange woman-"

"Yes."

Ichigo answered her abruptly.

Starfire then spoke.

"If you value your lives, you well leave me alone."

She then flew away, Nel looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what was that about?"

"From the looks of it that was a prisoner from the planet Tameran."

Grimmjow then asked Ichigo.

"And how exactly do you know that Ichigo?"

"Because I actually listened to the soul king for the past 1,500 years unlike you, Grimmjow."

"Ichigo! Do you want to-"

Ichigo then interrupted Grimmjow's thoughts, noticing a teenage girl in a purple robe leave the scene of the crash.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Ichigo chases the figure with Nel and Grimmjow right behind him.

"Hold on, I just want to talk to you!"

She was about to phase out with her powers but Ichigo was able to counteract her powers with his.

Ichigo then spoke to her.

"Are you Rachel Roth?"

"That's my birth name, why are you for asking?"

"My name Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a descendant of Trigon."

"My father? Did he send you here yeah to take me to his lair?"

"No,I was banished from my home dimension and sent here, I've been looking for you, to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Before responding, Ichigo stepped back and displayed his powers to her.

Raven was astounded by Ichigo's powers.

"You're just like me."

"Yes, I was looking for you because I wanted you to train us in our powers."

"Us?"

"Yes, my allies Neliel and Grimmjow."

Raven finally answered Ichigo.

"Alright I'll train you and your friends in my ways."

"Thank you."

"Just one more thing, don't call me Rachel."

"What do I call you then?"

"Raven."

Robin then appeared in front of the four of them.

"You four, I need you guys to help me."

"What for?"

Grimmjow asked

"I found the location of the alien prisoner, and I need the help of you four, we'll be a team."

The four agreed and joined him with Cyborg and Beast boy, the group of seven then made it to the Gordanian ship where Starfire was held captive, they fought the guards with Grimmjow, Beast boy, cyborg and Robin in one group and Raven, Nel and Ichigo in another group, Ichigo and Raven were using their mutual powers to clear a pathway for the room where Starfire was being held captive, she then spoke as the titans were helping to free her.

"Why are you helping me?"

Nel then spoke to her

"Because, we want to help a friend."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you don't know what friends are?"

"The closest word we have on my planet is rutha, it means weak."

Robin then called the titans together and they succeed in stopping the Gordanians.

At the Titans tower while everyone was admiring view of the sunrise, Starfire then came out in her new attire, after talking to the other titans she made her way to where Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel.

"Hello, friends."

Ichigo spoke

"Oh hey, we never told you our names I'm Ichigo and these two are Nel and Grimmjow."

"Please to meet you three."

Nel then spoke

"Do you have a name?"

"In your language it's pronounced Starfire."

Raven then called for Ichigo.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

Ichigo obeyed and followed raven into her room, the smell of candles burning was noted.

Raven then spoke

"Now Ichigo, our powers are based on emotions. If we're angry it could mean the end of the world, however if we stay calm then our powers could be used to our advantage like on that ship."

"Alright."

"Now close your eyes and repeat after me Azrath Metrion Zenthos."

Ichigo followed the command.

"Azrath Metrion Zenthos."

Ichigo then felt a calm presence overcome him as he chanted the mantra just then the alarm went off interrupting Raven and Ichigo's mediation session.

Back outside Starfire was communicating with Nel.

"So friends, where do you two come from?"

Nel responded.

"Well, Grimmjow, Ichigo and I are from another dimension, only we were banished because something bad happened with Ichigo."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"He destroyed the Soul Society and the soul king sent him here to train with Raven."

"Why is that?"

"Well because-"

Just then the same alarm that interrupted Ichigo and Raven, interrupted the conversation between Nel and Starfire.

The group of eight then gather in the main room, Robin then spoke

"Titan, we have our first mission, we have to help a fellow hero Kid Flash stop a robbery."

**End of chapter 1**

**To be continued...**

**Well another chapter marked down like always I do enjoy feedback everyone.**

**-Raymoney out**


	3. Chapter 2, Familiar faces

**Ichigo Kurosaki is a half-demon?**

**Hey what is up everyone, Raymoney back with another installment the collaborative Bleach/Teen Titans crossover and her ready to see more DC characters and more Bleach characters. So let's get started.**

**Special thanks to ShiroHollow96**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 2: familiar ****faces**

The newly formed group of eight hour ready for their first job.

Ichigo then asked Robin.

"Hey, Robin?"

"What, Ichigo?"

"Who are we going after?"

"Jinx, she's a magic villain with probability manipulation."

Grimmjow looked confused

"What does that mean?"

Nel decided to field that question.

"Grimmjow, that basically means she can control the probability between good luck and bad luck and cause it to be in favor."

"So basically we're screwed?"

Starfire now looked confused.

"What does this screwed, mean?"

Nel told Starfire.

"It means we're in trouble, but I digress, I don't believe we're screwed because we don't have luck our side."

Ichigo then spoke.

"That's right, kicked Grimmjow's ass back in the day and it wasn't luck it hard work and training."

"Yeah and another espada that wanted to kill me!"

Grimmjow inferred.

"Oh please Grimmjow, I beat you fair and square!"

Nel stepped in.

"Guys come on! Stop arguing, let's save the fighting for the robber."

The alarm from the local bank grew louder as the Titans encountered the hero known as Kid Flash.

He sees the heroes he's already known but introduces himself to Ichigo, Nel and Grimmjow.

"Hello I'm Kid Flash, and you three are?"

"I'm Ichigo and these are my friends, Nel and Grimmjow."

"Oh, well nice to meet-"

The conversation was cut short by an blast from the sorceress.

"Nel, duck!"

Yelled Ichigo as he pushed his comrade out of the way, but the blast him in the process.

"You alright, Ichigo?"

Ichigo panted

"Yeah I'm alright, I've dealt with worse."

Grimmjow then became enraged.

"That's it! Time to tear this bitch to ribbons!"

"No Grimmjow!"

Shouted Nel.

"Why should I?!"

"Because maybe she can help train us in our magic powers."

"That may be, but how do we stop her?"

Nel pulls out her Zanpakutō.

"I think I can stop her."

Kid Flash then added.

"Just don't hurt her, she does look good."

"Um alright, hey Starfire!"

"Yes, friend?"

"I need your help while I activate my Zanpakutō."

"Your what?"

"Just move when I say now, alright?"

"Right friend."

Starfire then blasted Jinx, distracting her.

Nel pulled out Gamuza and activates her resurección, with one strike Nel was able to subdue Jinx in her centaur mode, there was a stern look still on her face, the Titans approached Nel with caution.

Robin spoke to her.

"Uh, Nel?"

Nel looked back at the titans and smiled at them.

"It feels good to fight like this again."

Ichigo looked at Nel.

"What do we do with her now?"

Grimmjow had a devilish smile on his face.

"I have an idea."

Back at the Titans tower Kid Flash, Nel, Grimmjow and Ichigo were busy looking after Jinx who was trapped in cage courtesy of Grimmjow.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow.

"Is the cage really necessary?"

"Yes!"

"What, because your boyfriend took a hit?"

Grimmjow blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend you-"

"Alright let's all calm down."

Interrupted Nel, she then looked at Jinx.

"OK, Ms. Jinx my friends and I have the potential for magic but we need all the help we can get, will you help us?"

Jinx thought about it.

"I don't know."

"We'll let you stay with Kid Flash."

Jinx then changed her mind and smiled.

"Well since you three need my help, I'll train you with the magic I know."

"Alright!"

Exclaimed Nel.

About three weeks have passed by and our three heroes have started to excel in there training by Jinx and Raven, little did they know who they would find living in this dimension now, also.

One day Ichigo was meditating, seeing a land of fire and brimstone in front of him, the demon in him felt right at home in the landscape, when suddenly Robin interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"There's a message from the Justice League requesting the presence of your Grimmjow and Nel."

"Alright, where do we go?"

"Well, their base is a satellite, around orbit of-"

"Stop, I'll figure it out."

The three were teleported to the Justice League Watchtower, they were then greeted by the well known Batman.

"Hello."

Ichigo greeted Batman back.

"Hello, are you the one who sent the message?"

"No, come with me you'll see them."

The three heroes were lead through the tower to a specific room, where two familiar figures stood, one was a fairly tall man with blonde hair, and the other was a slender dark skinned woman with gold eyes and purple hair, Ichigo recognized them right away.

The male spoke.

"Long time, no see Ichigo."

"Kisuke, Yoruichi, what are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to leave our home dimension and help you out since you destroyed the Soul Society and joined the Justice League."

"Oh, so you too are superheroes?"

Yoruichi them spoke.

"Technically we're more like spies but we do have new powers."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters I'm behind you, you're talking to a clone of me."

Ichigo turns around to see Yoruichi.

"Wow."

"Yeah and I can show your more if you ever go on a mission with me."

Ichigo looked at the ring on her hand.

"Are you two?"

"Yup, you're looking at Mr. and Mrs. Kisuke Urahara."

"Wow so much has changed."

Hawkgirl then came bursting in.

"Hey I don't mean to break up this reunion but the Titans need you three on a mission."

"Alright!"

Replied Nel, Ichigo and Grimmjow, as they were teleported back to earth.

Batman then looked at Yoruichi.

"What?"

"I need you to spy on those three."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want their powers to fall in the wrong hands."

"Alright, but for them, not for you."

**To be continued...**

**Well, another chapter done, don't forget to show this story some love, if you haven't already don't forget to fave,follow and review.**

**-Raymoney out**


	4. Chapter 3: family

**Ichigo Kurosaki is a half-demon?**

**What is up faithful readers, Raymoney back with a holiday edition of this collaboration so without further ado let's get started.**

**Special thanks to ShiroHollow96**

**Chapter 3: family**

Jump city was noticeably festive, there were lights and tinsel all throughout the town, even the Titans tower was noticeably decorated, only two of the heroes weren't feeling the holiday spirit. It would be understandable that Ichigo and Nel would feel down around the holidays, they both left their families back at their home dimension and the holidays was all about being with your family and friends after all.

Starfire noticed Nel who was seen sulking on the couch, she approaches Nel.

"Friend, does something trouble you?"

Nel responds.

"No it's, all this talk about family that troubles me."

"Why?"

"Well back in my home dimension, it was me and my brothers and I had to abandon them when I came here, I wonder if they know I'm gone or if they miss me,I just feel lonely right now."

Starfire tries to comfort Nel.

"Friend, you are not alone in this worry."

"What?"

"I too, can't be with my family, there's a war on my planet."

Nel looks surprised.

"Starfire,I didn't know."

"It's OK friend, everyone here is like a second family to me."

Nel smiles slightly

"Thanks Star."

Ichigo was seen in his room mediating in his room after a training session with Raven.

A knock was heard on door, he answered.

"Come in."

Nel came in.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering how you're feeling?"

"About what?"

"Well, the holidays are a time for friends and family and..."

"You want to know how I'm feeling since my loved ones she in another dimension."

"Yeah."

"Well it's not easy, my mother died when I was a kid, so I helped look over my sisters, god I wonder how they've been since I was banished."

Nel could tell Ichigo was hurt, and just then am idea came upon her.

"Why don't we spend the day together, just as friends?"

"Sure."

The pair went out to explore Jump city, only the mood of the town didn't help their sorrows.

The two couldn't help but feel worse due to the atmosphere of the festive city, only a black cat caught Ichigo's eye.

Ichigo knew right away who it was.

"Yoruichi, I know that's you in your cat form."

The hairs on the cats body stood up in surprise, and it spoke.

"No fooling you huh, Ichigo?"

"I'm used to cat form."

"Oh, alright let me just change first and I'll join you."

Yoruichi turned back into her regular form and joined the pair, she also noticed their sullen attitudes.

"What's wrong with you two?"

Nel answered Yoruichi.

"We're just finally feeling the weight of leaving our home dimension."

"Yeah, I felt homesick when I when I first entered this dimension, luckily Kisuke was also here to help me through it."

Nel then spoke.

"I guess it doesn't make use real heroes huh?"

Yoruichi answered her.

"Actually, personal sacrifice is the curse of the hero, I mean Superman lost his planet and Batman lost his parents, sorry but losing something or someone close comes along with the colorful costume."

Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

An I idea came into Yoruichi's mind, she then turned on her comlink.

"Hey Diana, can you come down to Jump city."

"Sure thing."

Wonder woman then came down to the location.

"Is there a problem, Yoruichi?"

"I thought my friends could talk to the hero who made me feel welcome here."

Wonder woman nods.

"I understand what you two are going through,I had to leave my mother and my fellow Amazons on paradise island, but I know I'm doing good as Wonder Woman and in a way the League is my family."

Both Nel and Ichigo simultaneously asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we care about each other and help each other like brothers and sisters, does that make sense."

Ichigo responded.

"Yeah."

Ichigo then looks at Nel.

"Nel, let's go home to our family."

"Right."

Nel then looked at Yoruichi.

"Happy holidays, miss Yoruichi."

"Happy holidays, you two."

**To be continued...**

**Well, another chapter done I hope everyone out there has a very merry Christmas and happy holidays, and don't forget to show your boy Raymoney some love and fave, follow and review this story.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
